Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation
WEDF WEDF is a WWE '13 video game wrestling caw league on youtube, or better known as a create a wrestler league. WEDF, like other leagues such as New-WWE and New-TNA uses real life wrestlers from companies such as WWE and TNA along with a couple original CAWs. WEDF has three weekly episodic shows named Raw, Smackdown, and ECCW. United, much like WWE Superstars is a show that showcases extra matches and continuing storylines that aren't able to have time to be on the main shows to help with CPV builds, and is also a place where superstars that don't receive much air time. WEDF made its splash onto the caw world on August 4th, 2008 when they had their first show, iCAW Raw. This later was changed to WEDF Rawar, and is now referred to as WEDF Raw because it simply sounded better. WEDF is split into three brands: Raw, Smackdown and ECCW. Raw and Smackdown carry the bigger name stars and are treated as equal brands, while ECCW is more designed like the WWE's version of ECW, featuring new comers and veterans who are looking to rebound their careers. Some time in mid-February 2011, WEDF joined The Vivianverse, as the verse's biggest acquisition yet. Season 1 Results ' 'Season 2 Results Season 3 Results ' RAW Superstars Smackdown! Superstars ECCW Superstars Talent not signed to any specific brand Tag Teams & Stables WEDF Staff *'Chairman & Chief Executive Officer - Vincent Kennedy McMahon *'Commissioner - Mick Foley' *'Executive Vice President of Talent Relations/ECCW General Manager' - John Laurinaitis *'Smackdown General Manager' - Bret "The Hitman" Hart *'Raw General Manager' - Anonymous *'WEDF Executive Consultant' - Eve Torres, Vickie Guerrero *'Lead Play-by-Play Commentator/SmackDown Booker' - Frank Dawg *'Lead Color Commentator/Raw Booker' - Oshujax WEDF Champions WEDF Money in the Bank Winners Here are the winners for all the Money in the Bank Ladder Matches. Winning the Money in the Bank briefcase also means you can get a World title shot against your brand's Champion anytime within the next 12 months. (From Rasslemania to Rasslemania for WEDF Rules) There have been a total of 4 different Money in the Bank winners in WEDF history. The Money in the Bank ladder match is expected to return at RassleMania 3 with two separate Money in the Bank matches for Raw and Smackdown. *Shelton Benjamin - Won at Fate of Champions. Match also involved Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Ronald McDonald, and John Morrison. Shelton would later lose the briefcase to Mr. Kennedy in a winner takes the briefcase match at WEDF Last Resort. Kennedy would later cash in on Edge after Edge regained the World Heavyweight Championship in a match with Chris Jericho in a TLC Match. *John Morrison - Captured the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved The Miz, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, and CM Punk. Morrison can cash in on the Raw brand Champion. If he were to move to Smackdown, he would be able to cash in on the Smackdown Champion. Morrison cashed in Money in the Bank at WEDF Fate of Champions 2 after defeating CM Punk, right after Punk was assaulted by Stone Cold, following Punk defeating The Rock. *Christian - Captured the Smackdown Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved Jack Swagger, Zach Starr, R-Truth, Evan Bourne, and Shelton Benjamin. Christian cashed in Money in the Bank on Edge on the 80th episode of WEDF, the Draft and won the World Heavyweight Championship. *Kofi Kingston - Captured the Money in the Bank at Fate of Champions 2. Lost the Money in the Bank on an episode of Raw to Dorf Liggleton which was carried over to the Vivianverse. Later won the WEDF Championship at Bragging Rights, in a match where he did not cash in money in the bank. WEDF Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF, WEDF World Heavyweight, or ECCW) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, United States, or European), and a Tag championship (WEDF Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far only five superstars have completed the Triple Crown: Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Danny Jackpot, Matt Hardy, and The Miz. List of Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in WEDF. A triple crown requires a World Championship (WEDF, World or ECCW), midcard (being a US, IC or Euro title), and a tag team title (WEDF Undisputed). List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Grand Slam Another achievement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF ECCW or World) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, European or United States),a Tag championship (WEDF Tag Team) and A Tertiary Championship (Television or Hardcore). The Grand Slam can be won once they acheive all four Championships in WEDF. So far only three superstars have completed a Grand Slam: John Morrison, Danny Jackpot, and The Miz. List of Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in WEDF. A grand slam requires a World Championship (WEDF or World), midcard (being a US or IC title), a tag team title (either WEDF or World), and a tertiary title (either Television or Hardcore). List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Alumni and former talent, and talent that have formerly appeared in WEDF without being an official member on the roster *Alex Shelley *Armando Estrada *Ax *Big Daddy V *Braden Walker *Brian Kendrick *Carlito *Charlie Haas *Chris Masters *Chris Sabin *Chuck Palumbo *Cowlex *David Hart Smith *Deuce *Diamond Dallas Page *Disco Inferno *Domino *Dorf Liggleton *DreCon The Giant *El Jefe *El Rojo Mexico *Finlay *Hardcore Holly *Husky Harris *James Mitchell *Jamie Noble *Jeff Jarrett *Jeff Winninger *Jesse *Jimmy Wang Yang *Johnny Rocker *JTG *Judas Mesias *Kevin Nash *Kool Aid With A K *Lance Cade *Larry It *Luke Gallows *Marcus Cor Von *Mason Ryan *Matt Striker *Michael McGillicutty *Mick Foley *Mike Knox *Mordecai *Mr. Kennedy *Paul Burchill *Paul London *Primo *Ronald McDonald *Sabu *Sandman *Scott Hall *Shad *Simon Dean *Smash *Snitsky *"The Immortal" Steven *Steven Spriter *Sting *Submission Sweeto *Swagg3r *The Hurricane *Theodore Long *Tommy Dreamer *Umaga *Vader *Vance Archer *Walleh Where to find WEDF You can find WEDF on the following sites: http://www.youtube.com/user/InternetCAWrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/WEDFFanNation Season One CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back *WEDF Fate of Champions *WEDF One Night Stand *WEDF Last Resort *WEDF Survival of the Fittest *WEDF Royal Reckoning *WEDF Rasslemania Season Two CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 2 *WEDF Last Resort 2 *WEDF Fate of Champions 2 *WEDF King of the Ring *WEDF Summerfest *WEDF Great American Brawl *WEDF Unforgiven *WEDF Bragging Rights 2 *WEDF Survivor Series 2 *WEDF Royal Rumble 2 *WEDF No Way Out *WEDF Rasslemania 2 Season Three CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 3 *ECCW Barely Legal *WEDF Last Resort 3 *WEDF Night of Champions: Extreme Rules *WEDF Rebellion *ECCW One Night Stand 2 *WEDF King of the Ring 2 *WEDF Summerfest 2 *WEDF Unforgiven 2 *WEDF Scars & Stripes *WEDF Survivor Series 3 *WEDF Bad Blood *WEDF Armageddon *WEDF Royal Rumble 3 *WEDF No Way Out 2 *WEDF RassleMania 3 'Awards' Category:CAW Leagues Category:The Vivianverse Category:WEDF Category:Featured Articles Category:Feds based on real wrestling promotions Category:CAW Shows